


Slumber Parties and Pillow Fights

by KatrinaKenyon



Series: The Power of Friendship [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepovers, The power of friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKenyon/pseuds/KatrinaKenyon
Summary: Everything was going fine in Nora’s life until someone in the Time Bureau realized that she had no schooling past the seventh grade.Or Nora needs to get her General Education Diploma (GED) and Ava helps her study.
Relationships: Background Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Nora Darhk & Ava Sharpe, Nora x Ava friendship, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: The Power of Friendship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557319
Comments: 17
Kudos: 198





	Slumber Parties and Pillow Fights

**Slumber Parties and Pillow Fights**

Everything was going fine in Nora’s life until someone in the Time Bureau realized that she had no schooling past the seventh grade. This led to mostly embarrassment on her part, as the director herself had been alerted and took the time to speak to her personally on the matter. And sure, Ava was becoming a fast-close friend, but she didn’t want her to know that she was a complete idiot. She would rather Ava think she was a competent, badass witch.

She was promptly informed that it was fine she didn’t have a college degree because she had applicable work experience or something, but at a minimum, she still needed a high school diploma or the equivalent (GED). She had stopped paying attention and started spiraling soon after the words high school left Ava’s lips.

She was too old to go back to high school, right? She’s seen a few teen movies and she definitely did not want to experience any of that.

“It’s okay,” Ava reassured her, when the director noticed how pale she had become. “You just have to take a test. No big deal. I’ll even help you study for it.”

She started to sweat at the words test. While it was a relief she didn’t have to go to actual high school, the prospect for taking a test also didn’t seem so great either. She was never any good at tests. Actually, she was awful at them. Really awful and it was always a terrible, nerve wracking experience.

Ava, being who she was, brought her the appropriate GED prep books right away and made a study schedule for her. Her friend went as far as to invite her to study at her townhouse that she shared with Sara. She appreciated being away from the prying eyes of other agents and even away from Ray’s maybe too positive attitude. He had wanted to help her study, but the man was a literal genius and she didn’t want to let him down.

Ava had claimed the kitchen as their study spot and often kicked Sara out the house during their designated study sessions to give them some quiet. In their first study session, Ava had made her do a practice test at the back of one of her GED prep books. She discovered that she was an absolute disaster at the math section and not that much better with the science stuff, but the reasoning through language arts and social studies sections weren’t so bad.

Over the next couple of weeks, they worked through the mountain of prep books Ava had purchased. She was improving quicker than she had thought she would and becoming more and more confident that she would pass the test.

Sometimes after a study session, she would stick around for a bit and they would drink wine and talk, or they’d watch something on TV. There was one memorable time where they baked snickerdoodle cookies. She found that having a friend was actually kind of nice.

Tonight, they were watching some sappy romcom on the couch in their comfy clothes, a blanket thrown across their laps, and half-full wine glasses sitting on the coffee table in front of them. It was a Friday night and they had finished studying a while ago and were now marathoning movies until the rest of the Legends were done handling an anachronism. Or really, they were just waiting for their significant others to come back. She would never admit it, but now that she was used to it, she hated sleeping alone. Hated being alone with her thoughts and memories of her past misdeeds at night.

Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier as the movie continued to play and her head drooped gradually, until she was leaning on Ava’s shoulder. She felt an arm around her shoulders pull her closer and adjust her slightly till she was in a more comfortable position. She thought about moving, and she probably should move, but her friend was warm next to her and she felt safe and content.

Sometime not much later, she felt rather than heard Ava chuckle next to her. She cracked an eye open to find the Ava looking down at her amusedly. The movie must have ended because the TV was turned off and they were now just sitting there in the glow of a single side table lamp.

“Come on sleepyhead, you can just stay over tonight,” Ava said warmly. “Sara texted and said they won’t been done till late.”

She grunted in acknowledgment, but made no effort to move. She was fine where she was, but apparently the director wasn’t. Ava stood, jostling her in the process, and she let out a displeased noise.

A strong hand wrapped around her wrist and tugged until she moved. She protested and grumbled at being forcibly removed from her cozy nest of blankets on the couch, but followed after Ava anyways. Once upstairs, she bypassed the guest bedroom and made a bee line for the director’s bedroom. She crawled under the covers and made herself at home on the world’s comfiest mattress.

The guestroom bed was alright, but the master bedroom’s mattress was downright heaven. Sara and Ava’s bed made her bed on the Waverider feel like a piece of carboard in comparison. Besides, it always felt more like a real sleepover when she stayed the night in the master bedroom. She and Ava would lay side-by-side, giggling and whispering secrets in the dark. Not that she had much experience in the way of sleepovers. Between foster care and being raised in a dark cult as a vessel, there really wasn’t much time to experience these sorts of normal childhood things.

Ava sighed somewhere in the room, knowing that there would be no getting Nora to move to the guestroom now. Eyes closed, she smiled triumphantly when she felt the bed dip beside her and the director crawl in grumbling all the while.

She fell asleep easily and woke up in the morning with Ava nestled into her side, one of her friend’s hands gripping at the dark fabric of her t-shirt. Sara had once described Ava as a cuddle fiend, much to the director’s embarrassment. The captain wasn’t wrong though. Every time they had a sleepover, she always woke up to Ava snuggled against her or worse, spooning her.

It weirded her out at first because she never had much in the way of friends, let alone friends that she trusted enough to be touchy feely with. And she definitely did not expect this from Ava. The director was a no nonsense, anal retentive workaholic. At the Time Bureau, the woman could be downright terrifying when she wanted to, but at home or alone in the presence of people she trusted Ava was different.

Outside of work, Ava was sweet and dorky. She was a bit of a hopeless romantic with a penchant for romcoms and romance novels like herself. She was compassionate, fiercely protective, and had the patience of a saint if the GED tutoring was anything to go by.

She could honestly say that Ava was her first true friend since elementary school and because of this, she made some allowances for the director. She could live with the sleep cuddling. Plus, when Ava was asleep, she couldn’t quiz her. God, she couldn’t wait to be done with the GED.

Someone near the doorway cleared their throat and she startled violently at the sound. She craned her neck to see Sara leaning against the doorframe, looking at the two of them in amusement. She knew the captain was aware of their sleepovers, but she always stayed out of their way and let them have their space.

Sara arched an eyebrow at her and said with humor in her voice, “So, this is what you two get up to when Ray and I are gone. I see how it is Darhk, trying to steal my woman while I’m out of sight.”

She rolled her dark eyes and let out an indignant scoff. “I am not. Ava, tell her.”

“She seduced me,” Ava murmured sleepily from her side.

_Well, she’s no help._

She sputtered. “I did not!”

She glared at her friend who was still snuggled up next to her looking entirely too cozy and completely unbothered by the whole situation. Laying there like her girlfriend wasn’t a former assassin, who also used to be her mortal enemy.

Sara chuckled and smiled impishly at her. She huffed, not appreciating the teasing, and couldn’t help the annoyed pout that graced her lips. Sara’s smile grew into a grin, ocean eyes practically sparkling now. The captain headed over to Ava’s side of the bed and leaned down to drop a chaste kiss on the director’s lips. Her friend hummed happily and she nearly scrunched her nose up in disgust at how cute they were.

Sara pulled away, and looked at her girlfriend adoringly before addressing them both. “What do you ladies want for breakfast?”

She perked up at the mention of food, but stayed silent. As a rule, she didn’t ask for things. Mostly because deep down, she still felt like she didn’t deserve anyone’s help or kindness despite all of Ray’s protestations. She used to be the villain in the Legends’ story. How could she possibly come back from that?

Still, she was only just getting comfortable asking for help from Ava, her boss and friend, but she didn’t dare ask Sara for anything. Not with the captain’s history with her and her father. In fact, she really tried to interact with the captain as little as possible. Sara was friendly enough, but she couldn’t be too sure if Sara only tolerated her because of how Ray and Ava so vehemently stood up for her.

“Waffles,” Ava said without hesitation and then added, “With blueberries.”

Nora found blueberries to be revolting, but she didn’t want to be difficult. So, she stared down at the covers anxiously instead.

“Blueberries are fine,” she murmured quietly.

“She hates blueberries,” Ava informed Sara without hesitation.

Embarrassment flared up in her at being caught out in a lie. When she looked up, the captain was regarding with a somewhat perplexed expression on her face. Sara turned to her girlfriend and she watched as they had some kind of silent conversation before Sara turned back to her.

“What would you like, Nora?” Sara asked, her voice gentle now.

“Do you … have any chocolate chips?” She said cautiously, very aware of the two sets of attentive blue eyes on her.

Sara’s eyes lit up at the mention of chocolate and she felt a little more at ease.

“Oh, definitely. I like the way you think, Darhk,” Sara said flirtatiously, throwing a wink in her direction.

To her embarrassment, she felt her cheeks heat up. Okay, so she could see the appeal of Captain Sara Lance, you know if she was into women. Sara’s eyes only twinkled delightedly, but the captain mercifully said nothing about her blush.

Ava on the other hand, snorted in amusement and said, “Oh, good lord.”

To be fair, she was never any good at dealing with people flirting with her, jokingly or otherwise. She lacked that particular experience. No one even tried to flirt with Nora Darhk, demon vessel and dark witch extraordinaire, until Ray that is and even his clumsy attempts at flirting were enough to leave her stuttering.

_God, I’m pathetic._

Thankfully, Sara got up to leave, but lingered by the doorway looking like she was absolutely up to no good. Ava’s eyes instantly narrowed in suspicion at her girlfriend.

“You know,” the captain drawled. “I’m a little disappointed I didn’t get to see any sexy pillow fights. That’s what happens at slumber parties, right?”

“Sara,” Ava warned.

Sara smirked. “I’ve heard the activity is best enjoyed in your underwear.”

Ava grabbed the pillow behind her behind back and Nora found herself falling backwards without its support.

“Hey,” she shouted indignantly.

The pillow flew in the air towards Sara, but the captain dodged it easily.

“Do you two want some help getting started?” Sara teased.

Ava grabbed her own pillow and launched that one at Sara too. Laughing, Sara dodged it as well.

“Missed me,” Sara taunted.

She decided that she could help her friend out with this one. She turned to Ava and smiled at her. With a discreet wave of her hand, the discarded pillows rose from the floor and flew at the captain, knocking her to the ground. Ava burst out laughing and she couldn’t help the snicker that slipped past her lips. The ex-assassin was definitely less scary now.

The captain blew some hair out of her eyes and glared at her.

“Okay, magic is cheating!” Sara said from her spot on the floor.

She smirked at the disheveled captain and then arched an eyebrow. “I believe we were promised waffles.”

“I believe you are right, Ms. Darhk. We were definitely promised waffles,” the director chimed in, equally as smug.

“Alright, alright,” Sara said standing up and brushing herself off. “I’m going. Can’t believe you two are ganging up on me.”

Ava bumped her shoulder playfully. “Friends stick together.”

A genuine smile spread across her lips and she ducked her head bashfully to hide it. “Yeah,” she agreed.

“Cute,” Sara cooed, drawing their attention back to her. The captain was looking at them like they were a particularly adorable pair of puppies. “You guys are so cute.”

Ava rolled her eyes. “Waffles, Sara. We want waffles,” the director said exasperatedly.

Sara huffed in mock annoyance. “Okay, your majesty. You will get your waffles. I’m going.”

The director fell back onto the pillowless bed once her girlfriend was gone and lost no time in making herself comfortable again, nestling into her side like Sara hadn’t made fun of them about this exact thing moments before.

“Wake me up when the waffles are done,” Ava mumbled.

She sighed, but found herself agreeing anyway. What were friends for, right?


End file.
